


we are all stardust [磁铁]

by Vonxhang



Category: mcu xcu
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonxhang/pseuds/Vonxhang
Summary: *一份私人礼物，无数的设定bug，我甜美猫猫无数的可爱瞬间和我超级无力的表达。*卫星计划是埃隆·马斯克与特斯拉的，SpaceX 已有 1.2 万颗由联邦通信委员会及美国联邦航空管理局批准的可发射卫星，除此之外，SpaceX 还计划再发射 3 万颗卫星。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	we are all stardust [磁铁]

**Author's Note:**

> *一份私人礼物，无数的设定bug，我甜美猫猫无数的可爱瞬间和我超级无力的表达。  
> *卫星计划是埃隆·马斯克与特斯拉的，SpaceX 已有 1.2 万颗由联邦通信委员会及美国联邦航空管理局批准的可发射卫星，除此之外，SpaceX 还计划再发射 3 万颗卫星。

1.  
Stark是个星空痴迷者，没有哪个物理学家不喜欢星星，那个被拍到的雪人形柯伯依带的冰状物就曾是Tony的童年圣诞幻想之一，太空圣诞老人和他的超酷圣诞礼物，还有太空烟花——山海二行星系统的那颗恒星烟花就是在去年被观测到的，但那时候的Stark已经不那么期待了，他抿着被钢质冰块乳化的酒精，看着新年的倒计时，感到焦虑的弦被一股股爆炸的声浪和欢呼搅紧。  
处在火焰内部的人如何知道内焰是蓝色，处在宇宙之内的人如何分辨宇宙的边界。还是说他就像个莫比乌斯环，一个没有内外，不可能出现的单面事物，所有的生命，文明繁荣和爱与回忆都只建造在硬币的一面上，一个倾覆只需片刻间的东西承载了所有的希望和未来。

Tony Stark永远陷在酒精所无法模拟的盛大时间幻觉之中。受困于这个自己费尽心力研究的系统与人类躯体的极限中，无法跳脱出去。

SI卫星带的一期计划里总共八万颗，分为24批次发射，覆盖从探索未知检测预警到提供网络服务的能力，在地球外层织起一层防护网。它原应是奥创计划的一部分，但那个名字显然不合适再被提及，公关团队建议过一系列名字，囊括了希望守护崛起到爱国者复仇者等等。但Tony宁肯选中庭计划这种打破过自己三观的阿斯加德词汇，都不想用那些花里胡哨的好听命名。因为这本就不是一场大航海时代序幕，而是在面对过于庞大的威胁时聊胜于无地对抗措施。他坚定地站在未来主义者绝望的立场上，怀抱着最低限度的希望，延展在无尽地时间洪流里，一个旧人类所能企及的最强挣扎欲望和手段。  
人类对宇宙的认知不过是冰山一角，在这个浩瀚世界只占据了小到可以忽略不计的空间——对人类自身的认知也好不到哪里去。

“星空杀手，新名号不错。”那个令人绝望的对象正用完全颠覆经典力学和传统生物学的方式轻巧地跃进窗口。Stark回想到第一次会面时自己对他的一万个假设，比如这个男人能靠磁力扭曲时间让自己永生之类的，不过到目前为止能确定的只有这个男人的确能让人忘记时间。那是无数个夜晚欢愉证实的事实之一。

因人造卫星带计划而被指责野心大到要篡改夜空的前死亡商人没有转过头，现在这个空间里有他熟悉的信息素味道，还有磁力波动与血边战甲金属微粒共振时带来的微妙安全感。

“口诛笔伐，我们共同的爱好和权利。”Tony从落地窗的倒影里与期待已久的访客对视，余光仍在寻找漆黑天幕中的星星。直到两人足够靠近时他才转过来投入一个拥抱，手指与皮肤相贴，呼吸安静交融。

Erik能感受到对方的异常，他们之间的隐秘关系总伴随着过量的挑衅和恰到好处地互相吸引，综合而成磁控者和机械师角力后酣畅淋漓地性爱。这样的行为反而陌生得让人生出警觉感。Stark卫星带计划，他思维里属于万磁王那一部分忍不住回顾他近期所看到的一切讯息，试图从里面找出对方反常的原因。总的来说，他并不那么担心这一反常与变种人有关，这是他们维系地下关系的前提。他欣赏钢铁侠的聪明和敏锐，这使得他们可以在不触碰边界禁区的情况下，在安全范围内——不论是从立场还是身体上来说——挖掘无限可能与快感他记得通过动用磁力来刺激对方射精时，Stark因快感失神的双眼，又在认识到事实后被未知颠覆了自身所构建的认知高塔时兴奋发亮的眼眸。

“你像是阿斯蒙蒂斯,像是塞壬..”Stark 双手撑在他胸前，腰胯为寻求更多的快感而颤抖着加快起伏，混合的体液顺着连接处向下淌，在泛红的皮肤上爬出发痒的湿痕。时间不全都是那么充裕，但这也不影响他们在彼此身上留痕迹的能力。休假日的夜晚不需言明的邀约，甚至战后谈判的目光相接的间隙里，隔间里不甚隐秘的冲动与渗血的齿印。那持续的、带着瘙痒的疼痛比他们能够陪伴彼此的时间更长。

2.  
他们在未被烟花点燃的夜空另一端上升。穿过燃烧过的合金粉末的味道，穿过积云，悬浮在狂欢的城市上。  
陡然升高让纳米金属微粒被激活，它们在钢铁侠的身体上跳跃堆积，像银色的火焰在涌出蔓延，想要覆盖身体，又被另一股力量压制着逆转行进方向。磁控者伸手在上面轻点，从其中拖出一根银色的金属细链，探进皮带和衣扣里，极其有效率地让目标变得赤裸。事情重回到Tony熟悉的节奏，他快速地进入备战状态，攀附在对方身上，以吻和啃咬作为尖利武器，灵巧地拽开Erik的衣服，手掌顺着松开的裤腰探进去。  
紧贴在高空中的手活格外让人兴奋，机械师的手指摁在顶端搓揉，从小孔中挤出前液再涂抹到茎身上作为润滑，硬挺的性器很快梗在两人之间。他自己的身体也没闲着，变种人的手指扣开了那个紧窒的甬道，熟练又快速地摸索到敏感点，揉开身体直到三根手指在扩开的肛穴里插出水声。

“等...我召唤盔甲。”Tony喘息着，他后颈的性腺肿起，鼻翼抽动着寻求能让自己清醒的冰冷空气，却只能闻到对方的信息素，就彷佛这个空间被封闭了一般。他的手臂几乎挂不住，急需依靠盔甲的力量来维持两人在空中的状态。不等他的金属微粒浮出，下身含着的手指在这时候突然屈起抠挖内壁，顶着柔软地穴肉快速抽动。Tony攥紧了对方衣领，颤抖着仰头大声喘息，一股体液顺着对方指根淌出。“低头看看。”Erik并没有抽出手指，反而撑开了狭小入口，让被指奸出的液体从对方体内滴落，敲在一层不可见的透明质地上。  
人类无法看到磁场，但并非不能理解。万磁王配合地放低手臂，让钢铁侠发软的脚踩上磁场构成的透明舱壁，随即压着他腰将人固定成跪趴的姿势。  
“磁通量...”像是早就预料到对方的反应，磁控者直接用行为打断了他的话。龟头压在臀缝里磨蹭两下，缓慢挤进已经被打开的身体，毫不停留地整根没入，将顶端撞上体内更为隐秘的入口。“我猜只有操开你的生殖腔，才能把磁黑洞的问题从你的脑子里暂时移除。”Eric衔住对方耳尖，薄薄的皮肉和软骨发烫，和体内正紧缠裹着他性器的肉壁一样。  
Tony跪在毫无触感的虚空屏障上，双手虚握撑在其上，就彷佛这是Erik身体延伸出的一部分。但人类就是这么单纯地视觉动物，无论怎么习惯于飞行的人也无法在空悬的情况下完全放松下来，绷紧的腰腹让嵌入身体的那根撑开的触感格外清晰。  
“我们还可以上升，说不定能看到你的星星们。”Erik自手背将手指扣合上钢铁侠的，他们紧密结合著继续上升。身后越发用力和快速地抽插，Tony几乎无法说出完整的句子去回应，眼里城市的轮廓逐渐被云层包裹，结合的热度似乎能被磁场封存在空间内，合著信息素的浓度一起，熏得他跪趴不住，只留一只手肘勉强维持姿态，但还是半扭过身子来看身后的男人，又或许是看他的卫星们。  
下腹收紧的姿势箍紧了內里的性器，两人都为这快感愣了一瞬。Erik握着他脚踝将人翻转过来面对自己，就着对方因体位改变而紧缩的甬道，再次挤进去狠狠操干。生殖腔入口被反复戳捣，柔软的肉环越发敏感，每一次撞击都渗出更多腔体内的液体，热且黏滑。

“告诉我，你在找什么。”他们的唇贴合在一起，呼吸着对方送进的空气，身体交换着着从彼此身上得到的快感和热量。性器顶端一寸寸挤开深处的入口，将自己完全钉进omega的身体。  
“一条出路...”说到底Tony自己也不太确定这庞大的卫星计划想要的到底是什么，在被顶开内部的情况下思维更是停摆了大半，他捂着自己小腹，除了呻吟无法发出更多声音，只能在Alpha反复碾开宫颈操进子宫的间隙里，找到自己还没被操进空中的思维和语言。如果一切都有意义，Stark心想，他们应当就是人类文明存续的意义。“...或者是退路，你知道..地球不会是唯一的选择，它甚至可能不是最好的那个。”  
“这就是一期规划里SpaceX计划的含义？”Erik的声音贴着耳廓但不清晰，就像是电流层里的断断续续的破碎讯号，Stark无法准确解读其中的感情，但他下意识地身体反应早已给了对方肯定的答案。  
万磁王的手指扣着大英雄的动脉，想要冷笑。下身还埋在他温热柔软的体内，黏膜缠裹着他的皮肤，不时痉挛地抽搐，像是一只在主动讨好的小动物。这个人类，他想送我们一颗星球，一条出路，这甚至可能是放逐和驱赶，美化一场太空屠杀的完美开端。他不知道自己要找的是什么，只是有一个方向，便拼尽全力地朝那个方向奔去，哥白尼如此，伽利略如此，他的钢铁侠亦是，即使被控告是在谋杀陪伴了人类千万年的星空，Erik轻不可闻地叹了口气。

他的omega彷佛枕在云端，潮红的胸口因快感起伏，眼睛里印着自己和背后的星光。他低头将吻落在反应堆的边沿重新律动起来，金属运作传来轻微轰鸣，冷蓝色的光芒盈满整个视线。

他猜对方还不知道，他早已经有了属于自己的星星。


End file.
